paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Friend Day (part 1)
Mayor Goodway: Hello Ryder,hello PAW Patrol! Pups: Hi mayor Goodway. Ryder: Hello, what's up? Mayor Goodway: It's Adventure Bay Best Friend Day! Everyone have there best friends for the races? Chase: Marshall and I are teaming up! Marshall: Yep! Skye: So is Zuma and I. Ryder: I'm going with Katie. The rest say their best friends Diamond: Me and Lace are teaming up and we're gonna beat you guys! Lace: Hard! The pups started to argue over who's going to win the most activities until Ryder calms them down Ryder: Don't let these races tare our friendships a part. Pups: Okay... Later before the first race starts... Skye: Hey look! two new pups! They looked over to see a Akita wolf mix named Ranni and a schnauzer wolf mix named Diego. Skye: Hello I'm Skye and this is Chase, Rocky, Lace, Diamond, Sophie, Track, Paige, Coujo, Grace (names out the rest of the pups)... And this is Ryder, our leader. Ranni: Hey! I'm Ranni this is Diego. Diego: Sup. Skye: Me and Chase just started dating. Diego: Oh ,well good for you! Ranni: (takes a sip of water) Chase: How long have you and Ranni been dating? Ranni: (spits out all the water in her mouth) Diego: (starts rolling on the floor laughing) Skye: What's so funny? Diego: (gets up) we're not dating. Ranni: We're just best friends. Skye: (blushes embarrassed along with Chase) oh. Ranni: Nah. A lot of people get mixed up. Ryder: where are you guys from? Ranni: I'm from L.A Diego here is from Ireland Grace: Really? What's it like there? Diego: It's nice me and Ranni go back once a year for the ring of Kerry race and stay a couple of days. Ranni: It's a really cool place. Diego: Hey,the games are starting. Chase: Oh you guys are competing? Ranni: Yep. Come on Danny. Rocky: Danny? Diego: Some friends call me that because I look like my older bro,Danny. Ranni: Ya, Ya let's chat later (pulls his bandana) Diego: (Chuckles) I'm coming, I'm coming :D Rubble: Hey Ranni, you look really pretty. You wanna go on a date? Diego: (smug smirk) Ranni: (glares at him) Sorry Rubble, but no. Rubble: Aww :( Announcer: And first up the piggy back race! Diego: (leans down so Ranni can get up) after you Ranni: Hehe okay (hops on) Announcer: And it looks like Chase and Marshall are in the lead Marshall and Chase: We're winning we're winning Diego: (up beside them) hey guys (passes them) by guys Announcer: But Diego and Ranni pass them out! Marshall and Chase: We're losing, We're losing! Skye: Hurry up we have to beat them! Zuma: Well eat less and maybe we would win! Skye: Grrr Announcer: And Diego and Ranni win Diego: (falls over) Ranni: (while laughing) why'd you fall Diego: (while laughing) Not my fault you eat too much meat Ranni: (while laughing) Hey (pulls his ear playfully) Diego: (while laughing)No fair (nibs her nose playfully) Ryder: See they won because they can corporate Pups: (roll their eyes) If you want to see Ranni and Diego's pics look at their profiles :) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts